


Unconditional

by silvermoongirl10



Series: Worst Nightmare [4]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoongirl10/pseuds/silvermoongirl10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reagan's welcome the newest member of the family and Danny lends a helping hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconditional

Beth was sat on her side of the bed and was watching as Jamie slept, she smiled sadly. Jamie was exhausted after two weeks of double and extended shifts because of a flu outbreak. She rubbed her belly thinking of the baby that would be born any day now; she just hoped it would be after Jamie had recovered from his extra shifts. Beth knew Jamie wouldn't be able to get enough sleep with a baby crying at all hours of the night, she also knew that despite how tired he was Jamie would take care of the baby while he had paternity leave knowing Beth would be on her own all day after a week. This worried Beth because she didn't like the thought of Jamie going back to work on the streets tired and worn out and unable to get the rest he needed at home after shift. Beth shifted in discomfort and looked down at her belly and whispered "we're excited about your arrival but _please_ wait until daddy has recovered from his lack of sleep". Beth then reached out a hand and ran her fingers through Jamie's hair; she was roused from her thoughts at a knock at the apartment door. Beth rose to her feet and Jamie groaned as he shifted in the bed, "shhh Jamie it's okay just go back to sleep" soothed Beth and she left the bedroom.

She waddled to the front door; part of her glad Jamie couldn't see her. Over the past months her waddling had been great amusement for Jamie and he had even cracked a few jokes at her expense. But he always made it up to her by going out and buying her lots of chocolate ice cream in bulk. The shop owner down the street had joked he was worried about his profits taking a dive after the baby was born and said Jamie and Beth were going to have to have more kids to help him stay in business.

Beth reached the front door and opened it to find Danny standing on the other side, "hi Beth is Jamie here?" asked Danny.

"Yeah he's sleeping" replied Beth letting Danny in, "did you need him for something?"

"No it's just we were going to go for a drink...wait did you say sleeping? Since when does Jamie sleep in the middle of the day? He's never been able to do that!" exclaimed Danny while Beth snorted in amusement.

"He does when he's had two weeks of extended and double shifts" spoke a tired voice from the bedroom doorway. Danny and Beth turned to see Jamie leaning against the doorway rubbing his eyes.

"Geez kid you look terrible!" gaped Danny taking in his brother's slumped shoulders and the dark circles under Jamie's eyes.

"Thanks Danny" groaned Jamie as he stumbled over and wrapped an arm around Beth's shoulders.

"Are you sure your kid hasn't arrived yet? Cuz I looked exactly the same after Jack and Sean were born" replied Danny.

"Ha ha. No the baby hasn't arrived yet" smirked Jamie. Apart from himself and Beth the person who was most excited about the baby being born was Danny. Something that highly amused both Beth and Jamie, it had gotten to the point that Danny had insisted driving them to the Doctor's appointments and waited in the car just so he could be the first person to hear any news and see the ultrasound pictures.

"Good. Because I would have been upset if you hadn't told me" smiled Danny, "you sure you're alright kid? Because you look dead on your feet now and with a newborn baby you're only going to get more tired"

"I'll be fine, the shifts should be going back to normal next week" said Jamie trying to stifle a yawn. Danny nodded and then the three of them made their way into the living room.

After settling on the couch Danny then asked, "So you decided on a house yet?" he asked this knowing Beth and Jamie wanted to move somewhere quieter than Manhattan to raise their baby and for this reason they hadn't painted the nursery because they hoped to be moving in a couple of months.

"Not yet, but Henry's being giving us advice" chuckled Beth,

"Advice? What kind of advice?" asked Danny confused as to why this was making Beth laugh.

"Because whenever we go over to his and dad's house grandpa keeps 'leaving' house brochures around. Houses that are in Bay Ridge Brooklyn" commented Jamie smiling.

"I take it then that he wants you two, soon to be three, living nearby" smiled Danny.

"Yeah. I guess you've got some competition Danny on getting to spend time with the baby" laughed Beth as the look on Danny's face changed.

"How about living in Staten Island? We've got some beautiful views over there and an added bonus you will have an Uncle and Aunt happy to be babysitters for you" grinned Danny,

Jamie shook his head laughing, "Oh however will we choose Beth? Babysitters in Staten Island or Bay Ridge?" pause "Beth?" Jamie stopped laughing seeing the way Beth was sat as if she was uncomfortable and had a pain in her stomach. "Honey are you okay?" asked Jamie as he knelt in front of Beth.

"I'm fine" smiled Beth, "probably false labour contractions like the Doc warned" Jamie turned to look at Danny with a look that showed he wanted conformation.

"What you looking at me like that for kid? I'm not a midwife! I can't tell what's false contractions or not!" Danny exclaimed raising his hands as if surrendering.

"But you've had two kids!"

"That doesn't make me a qualified midwife!"

"Okay! You two break it up!" commanded Beth standing up, "I'm _fine_ so there's no need for you two to fly into a panic!" Beth then walked out of the living room leaving Jamie knelt on the floor staring at Danny worriedly. And Danny remained in his chair shrugging his shoulders not knowing what to do. The almost comic picture was ruined when they heard Beth exclaim "oh no!"

Jamie bolted from the floor and despite being further from the door than Danny managed to get to the hallway first. Jamie came to a sudden halt when he came face to face with Beth bent over and a small puddle at her feet, he hung onto the door frame as Beth turned her head to look at him.

"I think my waters just broke" stated Beth staring at Jamie in wonder.

Jamie paused for a second before, without turning around, he yelled, "Danny!"

"I'm right behind you kid there's no need to yell! – _what's going on?!_ " exclaimed Danny as he walked around Jamie rubbing his ear and then stopped seeing Beth.

"You're a dad to two boys, I _think_ you have an idea of what's happening" commented Beth, her mind taken off the pain seeing the normally calm Reagan brothers apparently frozen in shock. The comment seemed to break Jamie and Danny out of their trances. Jamie let the door frame go from his death grip and rushed forward and took Beth's arms while Danny took out his cell phone.

"I'm calling Linda!"

"We gotta go to the hospital!" cried Jamie his mind going blank on what he needed to do, he could see Beth was in pain and he hated it.

"I'll tell her to meet us there! Just get Beth to the car!" responded Danny, as he spoke to Linda Jamie guided Beth to the front door.

"Jamie my bag" reminded Beth gently, she felt sorry for Jamie. He was nervous as any knew parent was and to top it off he had to deal with the situation on lack of sleep.

"Right got it" replied Jamie let go of one of Beth's arms and grabbed the bag that was sat by the front door. He then pulled the door open and held onto Beth and he led her to the elevator.

Jamie was leading Beth over to the car when Danny caught up to them and helped guide Beth into the backseat where Jamie climbed in next to her. Danny then jogged around to the driver's side and started the car. Linda had told Danny she would contact the rest of the family so Jamie and Danny concentrated on getting Beth to breathe in and out deeply, when Jamie's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Jamie as he squeezed Beth's hand comfortingly,

" _Hey kid it's me I've got some news for you"_

"Er...Sarge I'm a little busy right now. Can I call you back?" pleaded Jamie, he liked talking with Renzulli but now wasn't the time.

" _You wanted me to tell you about any good houses I found. And here I am letting you know like the good friend I am. And you tell me you're busy, so what's got you rushing around on your_ _day off_ _?"_ demanded Renzulli affronted.

"Sarge Beth's in labour!"

Pause. _"Why didn't you say so?! I'll meet you at the hospital"_ assured Renzulli just before hanging up. Jamie looked at his cell phone and shook his head fondly before he turned back to Beth.

* * *

 

Six hours into Beth's labour the Reagan family plus Tony Renzulli were seated in the waiting room, waiting for Jamie to come out and announce the arrival of the newest member of the family. Renzulli and Henry were discussing the best neighbourhoods for a house for Jamie and Beth. Nikki, Jack and Sean were taking about their future cousin not caring if it was a girl or boy and all three agreed that they would offer to babysit to give Beth and Jamie a rest. Linda and Erin were discussing what hand-me-downs they had that they could give to Jamie and Beth, while Frank and Danny were sat facing the direction of the room they knew Jamie would come from and tell them about the baby.

Frank smiled seeing Danny squeezing his hands and his legs twitching. Frank turned to Danny and commented, "You seem pretty excited and nervous for an Uncle"

Danny turned to Frank, "I know and I don't know why I'm so excited and nervous but I am. I remember being sat in a waiting room like this when I was ten, waiting for you to come and tell us about Jamie. Time seems to have gone by slowly but also quickly"

"I know exactly what you mean" smiled Frank, "it doesn't seem that long ago that I came to tell you about your new brother and now my youngest is having children of his own"

Danny and Frank were lost in the memories when movement caught their gazes; they looked down the corridor to see Jamie walking towards them. Frank and Danny stood gaining everyone else's attention, everyone bunched together in an excited group and Jamie came to stand in front of them.

"Everything okay?" checked Frank,

Jamie nodded and grinned, "Everything's perfect. Dad do you wanna come meet your grandson?"

"Don't ask a stupid question! Of course he does!" chuckled Henry,

"Thanks pop" replied Frank, but his eyes remained on Jamie who was grinning from ear to ear despite looking exhausted. "Lead the way son"

Jamie then turned and led his family and Renzulli to Beth's room, once entering Jamie headed over to the bed and wrapped an arm around Beth's shoulders and looked down at his newborn son then back up to everyone gathered in the room. "Everyone this is Thomas Edward Reagan" Linda, Erin and Nikki awed and Jack and Sean moved closer to the bed to get a better look at their new sleeping cousin. Beth gently placed Thomas in Jamie's arms and Jamie walked over to Frank and handed Thomas to Frank saying "this is your grandpa Tommo".

Frank looked down at his youngest grandchild and kissed Tommo's forehead and whispered, "Welcome to the family" and then Frank looked back up to Jamie with his eyes shining with unshed tears out of happiness.

Once Frank had handed Tommo to Henry he hugged Jamie tightly, "I'm so happy for you son"

"Thanks dad" smiled Jamie; Frank patted Jamie's shoulder and then moved over to the bed and leaned down and hugged Beth.

Jamie moved to stand beside Renzulli and asked, "So Tony do you think you and Isabella would be Tommo's Godparents?"

Renzulli gaped and then found his voice, "we'd be honoured Jamie. And congratulations"

* * *

 

Three days later the family had gathered for Sunday dinner and Beth and Jamie told everyone that the house Renzulli had found for them was perfect. An added bonus was that the family who owned it wanted a quick sale and Beth and Jamie where moving in at the end of the month as they rented their apartment they didn't need to sell it.

"So where is this 'perfect house'?" asked Henry as he cradled Tommo in his arms,

Jamie and Beth smirked at each other and then turned back to the family and simultaneously replied "Bay Ridge" this caused the entire family to burst out laughing and Henry to grin.

Henry looked down at Tommo and murmured, "Looks like you'll get to see a lot of your grandpa Henry after all"

Danny sighed dramatically, "I guess babe we'll be making lots of trips over here to see our nephew" this set everyone off laughing again.

Later Jamie was sat on the couch with Tommo cradled in his arms; he looked down at Tommo in amazement. He was so small and yet so perfect, Tommo opened his eyes and stared up at Jamie.

"Hey there buddy" cooed Jamie, Tommo made a gurgling sound that could have been a laugh and reached one hand up to squeeze Jamie's finger, which made Jamie's grin widen.

Danny was stood just inside the room and watched his brother and nephew with a wide smile. As he walked over to the couch he said, "He looks just like you"

"You think so?" asked Jamie looking up at Danny.

"Yeah, I remember what you looked like when you were three days old. And trust me you look the same" smiled Danny sitting beside Jamie and outstretching his arms, grinning Jamie placed Tommo in Danny's arms.

"It's strange" mused Jamie looking at Tommo,

"What is?" asked Danny.

"The strong feeling-"

"Of love? Yeah I know exactly how you feel. But that's being a parent kid, the unconditional love you feel towards your child" finished Danny.

"I'm scared Danny" confessed Jamie,

"About being a dad? Kid trust me every new parent feels scared, heck I even felt scared when Sean was born, because I was scared I might still make mistakes. But you have me, dad and grandpa to come to for advice. Besides I know you'll be fine" comforted Danny smiling at Jamie. "And let me know when you're moving and I'll come over and give you a hand"

"Thanks Danny" smiled Jamie, "and not just with helping us move but for everything you've ever done being my brother"

Danny smiled and gently handed Tommo back to Jamie replying, "I'll always be here for you to come to kid".

The family then gathered in the living room and toasted to the health and happiness of Jamie, Beth and Tommo.


End file.
